Prequel: Why Fanfics Should Be Illegal
by MaxX2
Summary: This is just a little project of mine so that we all on can make a trash fanfic. Each person trying to save the boat while making this worse. By the way this has Katia. Bye
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there. What you are about to read is a collaborative effort from the good people of the Prequel comment section.** **This story was meant to be trash. Or good. So enjoy and Praise Kaz.**

 **-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-**

Well that could have ended better. Well it could have been worse. You contemplate this while running from the blazing fire that was formerly the Mages Guild. Even though that backstabbing khajiit betrayed you and left you for dead you still feel a little bad that she was apprehended by the authorities. Not because of the Imp but because they thought that she was the khajiit that burnt down the mages guild. You can't complain, she also had it coming.

And Sigrid cant exactly tell anyone it was you because she's most likely a burning corpse at this point. You would feel more bad for them if it wasn't for the fact they both left you for dead one way or another. It's late and you need somewhere to sleep, however it's snowing and without shelter is pretty bad. So for the sake of survival it's best to trudge on back to Anvil.

You pass the time huming your favorite song.

 _"Meow meow meow"_

 _"Meow meow meow meow meow meow"_

 **Now this is where things get interesting.**

 **Remember if you want to participate visit**

 **Leave suggestions in the reviews for future writers to "follow"(maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of what is so far a decent fanfic.**

 **So far.**

 **Anyway this chapter was made by Camios, or as most of us know him Cam, The Waiting One.**

 **So enjoy this sacred passage made by our most devout commenter.**

As you continue with your song, you hear a horse approaching from down the way. As the moon is bright, and your night sight illuminating the way even more so, you can clearly see Asotil on his noble steed, worry and rage mixing on his face. He is in full gallop, rushing toward you at tremendous speed. With his torch held high, he barley hears and sees you as he is a mere foot away from crashing into you."Friend Khajiit! Why are out in The Night Which Is Haunted By Nefarious Foes?" You Explain that you had concluded your business in Kvatch and were on your way back to anvil. A thought crosses your mind, and you ask him why he himself were coming here despite(what you think at least) the patrol schedule saying he should be on his way back?

"I felt something disturb Justice in Kvatch! I smelt smoke and heard screams as I was eating my nutritious meal of Bread and Stale Bread, and followed the scent! To think that such a crime was taking place under the gaze of the Legion's Eye spurred me to action!" You explain the culprit was already caught, and his face melts into an expression of joy and almost euphoric bliss. He says that to think such a Vicious Criminal could be caught so quickly ignites his Fire of Love for his job and comrades, and douses those of anger in his heart. He begins to bid you farewell, when you call back to him. Perhaps he could act as your escort once more? The night has grown colder, and frostbite isn't really something that would help you right now. He obliges you, and hoists you into his arms once more. His armor is cold, but warms as you sit comfortably with your cloak against it.

 **Well that folks is short but welcomed 2nd chapter. Now I have decided that it doesn't have to be a page long but at least 4 paragraphs. I well let this slide but next time it needs to be longer.( not really I'm just glad to have a new chapter, I'm probably not going to enforce this, like at all)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello** , **this is Anonymous Person. Here is another chapter.**

As you sit in Asotil's arms, your journey only disturbed by the occasional goblin attack, you can't help but think ahead to your reunion with Quill-Weave. You still can't believe you managed to grab everything, with a good chunk of money for yourself to boot. You had been a bit nervous that Asotil might treat you like a thief (and by treat you like a thief, you mean pound you to a pulp), but as you watch him cheerfully sever goblins' heads from their bodies you see that your fears were unfounded.

And so, you slowly become filled with what has become to you a somewhat unpleasant sensation. Hope. Hope, in your experience, just raises your spirits so that the lows become that much lower. Still, with your task complete and the end in sight, you can't help but let a little trickle in. You imagine yourself walking into Anvil, head and tail held high, and handing over Quillweave's goods to her. You imagine her suddenly producing a chocolate cake and all the neighbors cheering and everyone wanting to be your friend and the Mages Guild making you a wizard…

Okay, maybe you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. Still, your tail twitches with excitement.

And then, right on cue, the doubt creeps in. _And_ _then what?_ You ask yourself. _What_ _happens after you deliver the stuff?_ To be honest, you hadn't thought that far ahead. You had really been more of a "take it one day at a time" sort of person. Would Quill-Weave let you stay with her for a bit? Were you… friends like that?

You yawn and realize what a crappy night's sleep you got yesterday. And it is so late too.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" Asotil says as he ties more evidence to the back of his horse.

"If I start to freak out in my sleep or anything, just… stay… calm…"

 _You are standing in a room. There are no windows, but a single candle lights up the monochrome space._

 _-/-/-/-/-/-/_ _-/-/-/-/-/-/_ _-/-/-/-/-/-/_ _-/-/-/-/-/-/_ _-/-/-/-/-/-/_ _-/-/-/-/-/-/_ _-/-/-/-/-/-/_ _-/-/-/-/-/-/_


End file.
